sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tunnelbot
El Tunnelbot (conocido como Gakin (ガキーン) en Japón) es el tercer sub-jefe del juego Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Aparece en el nivel de Marble Garden Zone. Se debe golpear seis veces para derrotarlo. Apariencia Tunnelbot es un robot creado por el Doctor Robotnik con dos taladros en la parte superior para cavar a través de las ruinas de las fortalezas de Marble Garden Zone. Es amarillo con tonalidades de anaranjado y rayas azules. En el medio del robot parece tener una cabeza y un ojo azul verdoso. Descripción Tunnelbot aparece en varios lugares del Acto 1 de Marble Garden Zone. La primera vez donde aparece es al inicio del juego, donde esperará a que el jugador llege y luego perforará el techo, causando cambios en el terreno. El jugador puede golpear a Tunnelbot para dañarlo, pero no puede ser derrotado en el poco tiempo donde es vulnerable al daño, y el daño que le ha hecho no tiene ningún efecto.Tunnelbot eventualmente se puede encontrar después de que el jugador toma el primer camino alternativo. Batalla thumb|left|211px|Confrontación contra el Tunnelbot al final del Acto 1 en Marble Garden Zone.Una vez que el jugador llega al final del acto, Tunnelbot aparecerá e inmediatamente perfora el techo. La batalla tiene lugar en el interior de un templo, donde las rocas caerán del techo hasta el suelo. Algunas rocas puntiagudas (estalactitas) son capazes de causarle daño al jugador al entrar en contacto con este. Pocos segundos más tarde, el robot desciende al suelo, tratando de lesionar al jugador con sus taladros, los cuales los coloca al revés con el objetivo de atravesárselos al jugador. Este es el buen momento para atacarlo. Después de eso se levantará de nuevo y repetira el mismo patrón anterior. Después de haber recibido 6 golpes, Tunnelbot será destruido. Una manera de evitar las rocas puntiagudas es si el jugador lleva puesto un Fire, Aqua o Lightning Shield. Con alguno de estos escudos, las rocas rebotarán cuando caen sobre el jugador, haciendo de este inmune a ser dañado por las rocas. En la versión completa de Sonic 3 & Knuckles, el Tunnelbot aparece de nuevo en el mismo lugar y con el mismo método de ataque. La diferencia de su batalla ocurre cuando juegas con Knuckles. Como Knuckles salta muy bajo, entonces no podrá golpear al robot cuando este baja al suelo. Para facilitar eso, después de que el Tunnelbot taladra el techo del lugar, un enorme pilar con picos saldrá de la tierra y empieza a girar de un lado para otro. Esto le ayuda a Knuckles para llegar hasta el Tunnelbot, pero debe tener cuidado con los picos del pilar. Se debe golpear seis veces para destruir al robot. Apariciones en otros medios ''Sonic the Comic Tunnelbot aparece después del descubrimiento de la isla flotante del Doctor Robotnik. Sin embargo, son miembros estándar de su ejército badnik. Tunnelbot apareció por primera vez como parte de la fuerza que atacó la base secreta subterránea de Sonic, obligando a los Freedom Figthers abandonarla. Tunnelbot más tarde apareció en el servicio de los secuaces de Robotnik, los Hermanos Marxio, en Carnival Night Zone. Fue uno de los varios badniks que los Marxios utilizan para atacar a Knuckles, pero fue destruido junto con los demás por el poderoso golpe de Knuckles. ''Sonic Adventures Tunnelbot hace un pequeño cameo junto con otros badniks en un cómic publicado en Francia de Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Aparece cuando Robotnik envía todas sus unidades detrás de Sonic y Tails. Galería I thought you were possible boss.png This guy can't be real enemy right.png Marblegardenboss1.png Just as I expected.png Low fuel to go down.png TunnelbotKn.png Curiosidades *La estrategia de ataque del Tunnelbot es vagamente similar a la batalla con el Drill Eggman en Mystic Cave Zone de Sonic the Hedgehog 2, ya que ambos vehículos pueden hacer caer rocas puntiagudas de los techos que dañan al jugador. *Otro robot llamado Lava Drill aparece en Lava Reef Zone en Sonic & Knuckles, pero tiene algunas diferencias. *Tunnelbot es el único sub-jefe que apareció en el manual de EE.UU de Sonic 3. en:Tunnelbot Categoría:Jefes de Sonic 3 & Knuckles Categoría:Sub-Jefe Categoría:Badniks Categoría:Robots Categoría:Jefe Categoría:Invenciones de Eggman